Synthetic fibers and mixtures of synthetic and natural fibers are bound together with various latexes to produce non-woven fabrics as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,256,234; 3,720,562; 3,769,067; 3,784,401; 3,920,868; and 4,001,163. While styrene-butadiene latexes are very economical in this use, such latexes have, historically, failed to compete in this market largely because of poor stability to heat and light and, in some cases, insufficient wet tensile strength. Hitherto, it has been difficult to obtain non-woven fabrics having both desirable strength characteristics and a soft, cloth-like feel from synthetic fibers.